


现在没那么美好了吧

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: 每个决定都会带来后果，不是所有结局都像它看上去那样美满。





	现在没那么美好了吧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not So Pretty Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628690) by [leavinghope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavinghope/pseuds/leavinghope). 



*有Sam怼A4老年队的大量戏份，不适者慎入

自一个月前Tony Stark的葬礼后，这还是Sam Wilson和Maria Hill第一次来这个湖边小屋。Pepper Potts和她的小女孩Morgan已经回到纽约去了，在离Stark集团近一点的地方重新开始生活，也给这个新晋的单身母亲带来一些安慰。她搬走后就把这个地方给了Steve Rogers，这是个舒适、安全又远离尘嚣的地方，正适合他安度晚年。Sam和Maria默许了Steve的愿望，给他平静的生活和空间，但当然也很高兴能获得邀请来拜访他。

Steve站在门口迎接他们，他一定是听到了汽车声。看着他从脖子扣到底的上衣、卡其色裤子和安详的面容......Steve整个人就和Sam希望的那样快乐、健康、放松。在他和Maria往门廊走去的时候，Sam很奇怪竟然没看到Bucky Barnes站在Steve的身边。他可不觉得Barnes会在时空旅行后允许Steve离开他的视线，更别提还有他们被困在灵魂宝石世界里所失去的时间。

“很高兴见到你们。”Steve的声音和他给Sam和Maria的拥抱一样温暖，他带着他们两个来到了客厅，让他们在那舒服的沙发上坐了下来，而他自己则去了厨房。留他们打量着房间：书架上堆满了书；大落地窗前放着画架，上面是一副刚动笔的风景画，一张放满了画刷和颜料的桌子在旁边。

“看上去......非常符合退休状态。”Maria声音中带着一点不自在，让Sam觉得有点好笑。

“你还指望能在老爷爷这边看到什么其他东西吗？”他抑制不住声音里的笑意。

“这个嘛，他曾经每天锻炼六个小时，在储藏室里还存着好几个沙袋就为了好玩，所以.......”

Steve端着一拖盘饼干和柠檬水重新回到了客厅。他把它们放在了咖啡桌上，带着一脸满足的表情把点心分给了他们，然后在一把舒服的靠背椅上坐了下来：“好好享用。”

Sam和Maria都一副怀疑的目光看着那盘饼干。Sam开口了：“这看起来像自己做的。”

“我终于有时间学厨艺了。现在食物在我手里很安全。”

三个人都笑了起来，开始愉快地聊起一些琐事，像是天气和政治。最后，Steve问了：“大家都怎么样了？”

Sam和Maria对视了一眼，Sam回答他：“我们在努力向目标前进。没有你在，这有些困难，Steve。Nat不在了，Tony也不在了。Thor和Danvers在外太空。Clint和你一样，退休了。Rhodey坚守在华盛顿的阵地上。我在这方面又是新手。比起领导者，我更像士兵。”

“你身边有很好的人。学着依靠他们。”

“哦，别担心，他就是这么做的。”Maria温和地开着Sam的玩笑，“但是说真的，Steve，如果有你的指导就更好了。”

“不，我已经退休了。我在很久以前就放下了这些，”Steve露出了若有所思的笑容，“Bucky是个好的领导者。咆哮突击队从前就像遵从我一样遵从他。接受他的建议就好。”

Maria扫了一眼四周，这是她改不掉的习惯：“说到这，Barnes呢？”

“你说什么？”Steve皱起了眉头，就好像听不懂这个问题一样。

Sam笑了起来：“Barnes？你刚刚提到的那家伙？我很惊讶他今天下午竟然不在你身边。考虑到你以前就说过在你们小的时候，他有多担心你。我打赌他现在一定每天都跟在你那衰老的屁股后面照顾你吧。”

Sam的笑容消失了，因为他发现Steve看上去更困惑了。

“Sam，Bucky不在这里。”

“什么？”Maria僵在Sam身边。

“我还期待着他跟你们一起过来呢。”

Sam和Maria紧张地对视了一眼。Sam开口了：“Steve，自从你从过去回来之后，我就再也没见过Barnes了。”

Maria补充道：“也没有人和他联系过。”

Steve伸手爬了爬他白色的头发：“他告诉我他会和你们在一起，在复仇者基地，他说想给我时间调整，等我重新整理好记忆后，再把你们带进我的生活。”

“上帝啊，他告诉我说要给你们俩起码一个月的时间适应，然后再联系，因为你们俩有太多东西要叙旧了。”

Steve轻声说：“他说他想帮你适应这个新身份。”

Sam群发了消息，向队伍里的大家询问Bucky的下落，包括Bucky自己：“该死的，他耍了我们。现在他有一个月的先机了。”

Maria站了起来，开始有条不紊地向电话那头发号施令：“我们必须对此保密，不能让媒体知道，也不能通过官方渠道。我们失去了和Barnes的联系。和平接触为先，如果有必要可以使用武力。全体戒备寻找冬日战士。”

“不要这么叫他。”

Maria和Sam看向Steve，他正一副怒气冲冲的样子，而且还在继续生气：“他是Bucky Barnes，不是冬日战士。也许我确实不知道他在哪里，但我至少知道这个。”

“我会尽快赶回来的。”Maria挂断了电话，向Steve问道，“你还有什么是想让我们知道的？Barnes是史上最好的狙击手之一，一个传奇的杀手，且易被洗脑控制。我们不能像对待普通的失踪人口那样对待他。特工们需要知道他们要面对什么，也许他们要面对的就是冬日战士。”Maria的语气很坚定，但她的表情一如既往和善。

Steve说：“这样的追捕对他不公平。”

“我不能百分百保证。”Maria看向Sam，“你自己可以回复仇者基地吗？”

“可以，把我的翅膀留下来就好了。”

“我会和你保持联系的，Sam。”Maria用眼神制止了Steve，“你保持待命。我是说真的，哪怕你走出这栋房子一步我都会知道。”

“听着......”但是Maria没有再理会Steve，她转身离开了。

Sam开始狼吞虎咽地用着桌上的饼干和柠檬水，他意识到最近一段时间内他可能没机会再吃东西了。Steve的再次开口打破了沉默：“我只是不明白Bucky为什么要离开？”

“真的吗？Steve？你要这么玩？”

Sam突然觉得浑身上下充斥着一股他之前从来不知道埋在自己体内的怒气。他当时过于自豪被要求接过美国队长的称号，以致于没能细想Steve到底做了什么。

“是你先抛下他的。是你抛下了我们。”

Steve的下巴露出一个Sam现在已经开始熟悉的固执的弧线：“但是对你们来说，我只不过才离开了十秒钟。”

“然后回来的时候老了七十岁。Steve，我知道你觉得自己的过去被剥夺了，对此我也深表同情。但是你也剥夺了Barnes和你所有的朋友们未来和你共度几十年的机会。”

“Buck知道我打算去做什么。他支持也鼓励我的选择。”

“当然，他当然会这么做。你一直是他生命中最重要的人。你觉得他会阻止你去寻求你的幸福吗？”

Steve低下头。

“也许是因为他不想知道你这过去几十年都做了什么，嗯？你还是美国队长吗？你去对抗九头蛇了吗？”一旦开了这个口，Sam就停不下来了，“你为公民权利斗争过吗？为废除禁止种族通婚的条律努力过吗？为LGBT的权利和选择抗争过吗？”

Sam感觉眼泪滑过他的脸颊：“你救下他了吗？还是说你就任由他被折磨、被利用了几十年，而你则好好地享受着所有你想要的东西？”

Sam都没意识到自己已经是在大喊大叫了，直到Steve瑟缩了一下：“该死的，Steve。我很抱歉，我越界了。”

Steve安静地坐着，转动着左手上那枚简单的金戒指，这是他在那十秒钟得到的新生的证明。Sam不知道Steve改写了她的什么历史，那个他回去和她结婚的女人。但他止不住去想，Bucky甚至都没有一只可以戴婚戒的血肉左手。

“听着，不管你在那个时间线做了什么。Barnes在这个时间线失去了你，我们都失去了你。你不在的那短短十秒根本不能和他没有你的日子划上等号，兄弟，更别提等你不在了之后，他又会失去多少和你在一起的时间。我不得不承认，如果队长可以在鼎盛时期帮我适应现在这个角色，我也绝不会拒绝。”Sam甩了甩头，因为这突如其来的愤怒爆发感到疲倦，但他还是需要继续，“我知道我曾说过你可以再自私一点。但我指的不是这个。我从来没有预料到这个。”

羞愧和固执在Steve的脸上轮番挣扎，Sam决定他就不等着看到底最后是那方胜利了：“我该开始去找Barnes了，你对他可能会去哪里有什么想法吗？”

“瓦坎达。”

Sam迅速低头看了下手机上繁忙的消息窗口。“陛下说Barnes没有在瓦坎达，他和Shuri公主在葬礼后都没有跟他联系过。”Sam用手揉了揉后颈，“他们上个星期联系过我，因为一直没能和他取得联系而感到担心。我告诉他们他和你在一起，我甚至都没有再跟你确定一下。上帝啊。”

Steve手肘支在膝盖上坐着，他的头放在手上，没有看Sam。

“还有其他关于他可能去哪的想法吗？”

“没有，没有了。他在瓦坎达能感到安全。他说过他能想象在那里度过余生，如果条件允许的话。”

“好吧，他现在是自己一个人了，要是我们不快点找到他的话，我真的想不到能有什么办法阻止强制执行。”Sam突然想到了一个主意，“我有个大胆的想法，也许我们在灵魂宝石里的那段时间获得过什么赦免吗？”

“至少我不知道。”

Sam叹了口气：“该死的，好吧，既然现在我是美国队长了，所以我猜Bucky Barnes就是我的责任了。”

“Sam，你得明白，我从来不希望会发生这些事情的。”

“在我看来，但凡你再思考一下你的决定，你就知道这无法避免。”

“但是为什么Bucky要离开呢？你看到他了，他现在可以控制自己，他是健康的。”Steve听上去真的非常困惑，或者说，他完全没有其他的想法。

Sam对Bucky和他离开的原因有过猜想。他有种感觉，那要比Steve猜测的那些更复杂、更伤感。Bucky Barnes在二战期间一直陪在Steve身边，虽然他曾有过机会返回家乡；他因为Steve的声音而摆脱了几十年的地狱控制；为了不伤害Steve，不管是在逃亡中，还是在瓦坎达，他都在努力复健；他甚至让Steve走了，在好不容易等到他回来之后。Sam有一种感觉，几十年来，Bucky都一直在爱着Steve。那种带着奉献精神的、无私的爱，留下他一个人，让他痛苦，哪怕他确实为了Steve而真心开心。

不过如果Bucky本人都没有说的话，Sam就更不能说了，但他有其他可以说出来的事。

“我不敢说我明白那个什么量子时间旅行是怎么回事。我知道的是，你回来的时候，Barnes并没有奇迹般地长出一只血肉手臂，也没有得到什么美好的回忆。所以也许他正在外面消化着一个事实，那就是在他最好的朋友过着幸福生活的七十年间他被迫干下的人命，都让他现在夜夜噩梦。”

Sam知道这话有些伤人，但老实说，他懒得去管这个了。Barnes需要帮助，他甚至都不知道他在哪。房间里只剩下Steve控制自己呼吸的声音，但Sam没有耐心去宽慰他了。他站起身，朝门口走去：“谢谢你的饼干，Steve。”

“他不再是冬日战士了。他没有伤害过人。他和我们一起对抗Thanos是因为我们要求他去，而不是因为他想念暴力了。”

Sam打开门，捡起了Maria给他留在门阶上的翅膀：“我相信Barnes并没有做什么错事。我觉得他只是想逃开你罢了，我能理解他。但是我得在他受伤之前把他带回来。”

Steve低着头开口：“如果你找到他了，能不能告诉我一声？”

Sam套上了翅膀：“如果他允许的话。”

Steve终于抬起了头，眼睛里是痛苦的神色，看着Sam无声地走出了房门。

 

 

END


End file.
